Już czas
by Arianka
Summary: Estel powraca zwycięsko z wyprawy. Czy nadszedł już czas, by wyjawić mu prawdę? Estel/Elrond


Tym razem na tapetę poszedł Elrond i Aragorn widziany jego oczami. Będę bardzo wdzięczna za opinie.

Disclaimer: wykorzystany świat oraz postaci należą do J.R.R. Tolkiena.

_**Już czas**_

Słońce powoli kryło się za horyzontem, kończąc wędrówkę po niebie. Ostatnie promienie oświetlały wyżej położone domy w Rivendell, ale większość pogrążała się już w wieczornym zmroku. Na placu przed głównym budynkiem panował ożywiony ruch. Elladan i Elrohir wrócili zwycięsko z kolejnej wyprawy i właśnie rozkulbaczali konie na dziedzińcu. Elrond uśmiechnął się do siebie, spoglądając z dumą na synów z ocienionego balkonu, na którym stał. Obaj smukli i wyniośli, wyglądali pięknie z mieczami u pasów i łukami w rękach. Byli znakomitymi wojownikami i zwłaszcza w pełnym rynsztunku bojowym stanowili miły widok dla oka przywykłego do oglądania wspaniałych armii. Elrondowi zawsze sprawiało przyjemność patrzenie na synów, choć on sam od dawna już nie brał udziału w żadnej walce, koncentrując się na leczeniu. I mimo że niezliczoną ilość razy wracali do domu tak, jak dzisiaj, ze śpiewem na ustach, to zdarzały się przypadki, kiedy Elrond musiał korzystać ze swoich umiejętności. Na szczęście jednak niełatwo jest zranić czy pokonać w walce elfa.

Elrond przeniósł wzrok na młodego mężczyznę, który towarzyszył jego synom. Nie widział go raptem dwa miesiące, a zmiana, jaka zaszła w jego zachowaniu, była ogromna. Zniknęła dziecięca beztroska, zgubiona pewnie gdzieś na bezdrożach. Coś nowego czaiło się w jego oczach. Choć jego oblicze było łagodne, młodzieńcza radość została przyćmiona. Czym? Może nowymi doświadczeniami, może okrucieństwem świata… Elrond nie mógł tego określić, lecz spodziewał się, że wkrótce się dowie. _Co cię spotkało na szlaku, Estelu? _zapytał bezgłośnie. Jego przybrany syn po raz pierwszy opuścił granice Rivendell. Wychowany wśród elfów, wiedział wprawdzie wiele o otaczającym go świecie, jego mieszkańcach i zasadach, którymi się rządził, lecz nie miał z tym styczności. Nowe otoczenie i sytuacje, które przedtem znał tylko z teorii, nie mogły nie pozostawić na nim śladu. A to dopiero początek drogi, na którą wkraczał…

Nagle uderzyło go z całą mocą, co się tak naprawdę zmieniło. Estel dorósł. Nawet Elrond musiał to przyznać, choć dla elfa dwadzieścia lat było zaledwie chwilą. To już nie jest to dziecko, które ruchliwością i wścibskością nieraz przyprawiało o ból głowy swoich opiekunów. To już nie jest ten chłopiec, który z nie mającą granic ciekawością wypytywał go o rolę przeróżnych ziół, które znosił z okolicznych lasów. To już nie młodzieniec, który wytrwale ćwiczył się we władaniu mieczem, nieustannie pogłębiając swoją wiedzę. Nie, ponieważ nauka przestała być teorią i znalazła praktyczne zastosowanie. Elrond patrzył na dumnie wyprostowaną sylwetkę młodego mężczyzny, po raz kolejny odnajdując w nim podobieństwo do brata. Choć Estel nie mógł dorównać elfom urodą, elficka krew płynąca w jego żyłach w pewnym stopniu upodabniała go do Pierworodnych. Elrond uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. Estel naprawdę przypominał Eldarów, odziany w taki sam strój jak jego synowie i podobnie uzbrojony. Do jednego tylko nie mógł się przekonać. Włosy nosił luźno rozpuszczone, pozwalając im opadać swobodnie na ramiona, zamiast zaplatać je w misterne warkoczyki na modłę elfów. Gdy był młodszy, chyba w ramach przekory podkreślał tym samym, że jest kimś innym niż reszta mieszkańców Rivendell. Potem pewnie z przyzwyczajenia nie zmienił upodobań w tej kwestii.

Elrond nie spuszczał wzroku z Estela, ciesząc się jego widokiem. Wiedział, że był dla młodzieńca jak ojciec i ze wszystkich sił starał się go zastąpić. Nawet gdyby nie ciążyła na nim odpowiedzialność, pokochałby go jak własnego syna, co też się stało. Był świadomy zaufania, jakie pokładał w nim Estel, często odwołując się do jego decyzji, gdy miał wątpliwości. Był z tego powodu szczęśliwy, lecz co innego zaprzątało teraz myśli elfa. Wiedział, że kiedyś będzie musiał podjąć decyzję. Czy już nadszedł ten czas? Czy prawda, ukryta z chwilą śmierci Arathorna, mogła ujrzeć światło dzienne? Nie mógł nie przyznać, że Estel nie jest już dzieckiem. Czy jednak był dość dojrzały, by poznać swoje dziedzictwo i zmierzyć się z tym wszystkim, co przeznaczył mu los? Elrond z całego serca pragnął uchronić Estela od świata najdłużej, jak tylko się dało, lecz w końcu musiał wypuścić go spod opiekuńczych skrzydeł. Młodzieniec w jednej z licznych rozmów z Elrondem wypowiedział wprost prawdę, której Pan Rivendell, choć w pełni świadomy, nie chciał zbyt często dopuszczać do swoich myśli. _Jestem śmiertelnikiem, _powiedział dobitnie. _Nie mam wieczności przed sobą. Nie mogę tkwić tu do końca życia._ Tak postawiona sprawa nie pozostawiała innego wyjścia. Elrond musiał się z tym zgodzić, czy tego chciał, czy nie, powierzył go pod opiekę swoim synom, ufając, że przy nich będzie bezpieczny. Nie zawiódł się, Estel wrócił do domu cały i zdrowy, a ponadto zdawał się być zadowolony z przebiegu całej wyprawy. Elf nie znał jeszcze szczegółów, ale wiedział, że natychmiast dostrzegłby, gdyby coś było nie tak.

Wciąż jednak pozostawało pytanie: Czy już nadszedł czas? Czy Estel jest na to gotowy? Udowadniając swą dorosłość nie miał pojęcia, że tym samym zmusi Elronda do podjęcia decyzji, która miała zmienić jego życie. W swym rozumowaniu młody człowiek sądził, że przekonanie przybranego ojca będzie się równało swobodzie i uczestnictwu w wyprawach i patrolach. Choć pierwszy wspólny wyjazd przekonał go, czym naprawdę jest życie poza bezpiecznymi granicami Rivendell, nie mógł wiedzieć, że trudy podróży i wysiłek, jakiego wymagało zabijanie, nawet jeśli to byli tylko orkowie, był dopiero początkiem. Raz wkroczywszy na tę ścieżkę, nie mógł już zrezygnować. Elrond wiedział, że gdy Estel pozna prawdę o sobie i dowie się, jak wielkie pokładane są w nim nadzieje, będzie się starał ze wszystkich sił sprostać zadaniom, jakie go czekały. Nie należał do osób, które poddawały się, bo coś było za trudne, tego Elrond mógł być pewien. Mimo to nie był do końca przekonany, czy już w tej chwili powinien powiedzieć mu o dziedzictwie. Pragnął, by Estel jak najdłużej mógł się cieszyć wolnością, ale w uszach wciąż pobrzmiewały mu słowa: _nie mogę tkwić tu wiecznie._ Nie, Estelu, nie możesz, Elrond przyznał mu w duchu rację. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na młodzieńca, który witał się radośnie z mieszkańcami Rivendell i wodził wzrokiem, szukając przybranego ojca. Nie był pewien decyzji, którą podjął. Przyszłość miała pokazać, czy postąpił słusznie. Elrond zszedł na dziedziniec i przywitał synów. Każąc im zostawić opowieści na czas po posiłku, gestem zaprosił wszystkich, by udali się do sali jadalnej. Jednak gdy Estel chciał podążyć za braćmi, Elrond zatrzymał go:

- Estelu, zostań ze mną. Musimy porozmawiać.

Długo trwała rozmowa, którą toczyli w cieniu minionych wieków, a wyjaśnienia zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Gdy wreszcie skończyli, Estel pozostawił Elronda i wyszedł na dwór, by ogarnąć kłębiące się w jego głowie myśli. Błąkał się długo bez celu, przetrawiając wszystkie te informacje, a Elrond śledził go wzrokiem, lecz nie przeszkadzał mu, wiedząc, że Estel potrzebuje teraz spokoju. Nie, nie Estel, poprawił się w myślach. Aragorn.


End file.
